Rebel Princess
by Keledrena
Summary: Endymion is a rebel noble stripped of his title. Serenity is a princess who was subjected to the cruelness of her stepfamily. Together, they find love while trying to reclaim Serenity's rightful place as crown princess. *The End Is Here! Epilogue!!!!!!!!*
1. Prologue

Rebel Princess

By Writer Princess and Usagi Usako Chiba

Prologue

Twenty-year-old Lord Endymion Shields sat in his study with his sister, Raye. "I am going to lead the rebels against Queen Metalia. Since Father died, I 'm the next leader. Beryl doesn't belong on the throne." 

"Will that be wise?"

Endymion sighed.

*~*Flashback*~*

"King Diamond is bedridden and Queen Metalia is using his name as an excuse to begin her daughter's cruel reign. The king is too blinded by her beauty and sweet talk to believe the truth."

"If only Queen Serenity was here. She was a kind and just queen."

"Unfortunately, she had to die in childbirth. But I heard that her daughter, Serenity is just as kind. I'm wish she was."

"But Metalia convinced Diamond to make her daughter, Beryl the heir."

*~*End Flachback*~*

"We must put a stop to this. That is the objective of the rebels. The put Queen Serenity's daughter on the throne. We should join."

"You're right. We-"

"Milord! Milady! The place is on fire!"

At this, the two nobles sprang up from thier seats. They dashed out, but not before Endymion took something from the safe and tucked it in his pocket.

There was fire in the hall. The ceiling was collapsing. They were at the door when Endymion was struck by a falling beam.

-

"Ohhh."

"Endymion, Endymion, are you okay?" cried a hysterical female voice.

Endymion opened his eyes to see his mother, crying. Raye looked worried. "I'm fine," he said, getting up. "What happened?"

"You were hit by a falling beam."

"Oh. How-"

"Milord! You should take a look at this!"

Endymion ran over. There was a piece of paper. On it said, 

"This is your punishment for joining the rebels. You are stripped of your lands and title-

-Beryl."

Endymion cursed. "She must of over heard us talking! That filthy whore of a princess!"

His mother looked worried. "Endymion, what are we going to do?"

"Lead the rebel cause," he answered.

¡¡

Review, please!


	2. Chapter 1

Rebel Princess

By Writer Princess and Usagi Usako Chiba

Chapter 1

Seventeen-year-old Princess Serenity was a beautiful women, she had long blond hair and the biggest blue eye's you ever saw. Not only that, but her personality was kind, too. " It's not fair I am never allowd out of the palace" she thought as her maid, Molly, brushed her long blond hair.  
  
"Serenity cheer up your step-father and Mother are not as bad as you may think " Molly told her, as she place down the brush, " Princess they have been orders that you must stay in the palace " Melvin said as Serenity opened the door and was about to walk out.

-

"Endymion wait up " Raye yelled as she chased her brother, " Raye we must hurry and get back to camp " Endymion said he had became the leader of the Rebels since his fathers death, the group had his friends Malchite, Jediete, Nephitle, Zoycite, his sister Raye and her friends Mina, Lita and Amy. Many others had joined but the two people he didn't like that much had joined was Alan and his sister Ann, Endymion didn't mind Alan,it was his sister what he could not stand.  
  
"Wait to you hear that " Raye whispered as they road over to a bush.

"And you can tell that so called Father and Mother they can die for all I care and that young witch for a sister," Serenity yelled and stormed off on Molly and Melvin.  
  
"Well I don't believe it, it's her " he whisperd his dark blue eye's staring at the blond.

"We have not seen Serenity in years," Raye replied.  
  
They watched as Melvin and Molly turned to ride back to the palce with Serenity. Suddenly arms grabbed her and told her not to scream. Serneity fainted.  
  
"Look what you did, Endymion," Raye said walking up to him as they carried her back to their camp.

-

"Oh," Serena groaned. She blinked. This wasn't her room. She was never in this room before. Where was she?

Just then, a man and a woman came in. "Stay, back," Serenity yelped.

"Shh, Sere, it's just us, Raye and Endy," the man said.

Serenity looked closely. Sure enough, it was her childhood friends, Endymion and Rayanna. "Endy! Raye!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. "Where am I?"

"You're at a rebel camp in the woods," Raye told her.

"What!"

"We overheard you talkin, well yelling, at Molly and Melvin. We brought you here. You fainted. We thought you might want to join us."

"Do I ever!"

"Alright. But we won't tell them your name or rank. We'll call you, Serena. Endymion's Darien and I'm Rachel."

"Now, sleep," Darien said. "We'll introduce you in the morning. Night, Sere."

"'Night, Darien.Good night, Raye," yawned Serena.

"Night Sere."

They left and Serena fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darien sat beside the fire with his sister when Ann walked up. "Who¡¯s the girl in your cabin? " she asked Darien. Ann had short brown hair and green eyes and had a hung crush on Darien.

Rachel rolled her eye's, "Darien's child hood sweet heart," she said and laughed when she said Ann turn green with envy. 

"Yeah right " she snapped and stormed off to her cabin slamming the door.

"Why did you tell her that ? " Darien asked as he turned to look at her after setting down some papers.

"Cause dear Brother you¡¯re in love with Serena, you have been since you were 13, I mean you almost kissed her a few times but dumb Jadeite kept walking in on you guys before you did, so now¡¯s your chance," she said smiling.

"Why would she want to be with me, I lost my title and everything," he said as he threw more firewood on the fire.

Rachel looked up. "I am a girl and I see the way she looked at you tonight the same look when she told me she had a crush on my older brother, which I thought was so gross," she laughed and kissed her brother on the cheek and left to get more wood with the others.

-

When Serena woke up she pulled out a picture of her mother and then a picture of her father together Queen Serenity stood beside a solider named Sir John Andrews, " I really do get my looks from father " she thought and notice Darien walked in and sat down beside her.

"Here, I know it's not much, but here," he said giving her some bread, milk and fish.

"Thank you, Darien," Serena said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You know you still look the same when I was ten," Serena said as she placed her pictures down and took the food from him.

"You too, except your hair¡¯s longer and you only grew to be 4'11," he said smiling.

"You should talk, six foot something, who had a crush on me, and yes your sister told me," she replied.

"Oh did she now," he asked as she took a sip of her drink, "Well everyone thinks your my lover cause Rachel told this girl Ann you were my child hood sweetheart so the whole camps knows you¡¯re here," Darien told her has he picked up some books on the floor.

"How can I be your lover we never even kissed," Serena told him with a grin as big as the moon, as she placed an arm on his shoulder.

-

They emerged from the cabin, smiling. "Hey, everybody!" yelled Darien. "I want you to meet an old friend of Raye and mine."

"This is Serena," put in Raye. "She'll be with us for while."

"Is she trustworthy?" someone asked.

"She's hated Queen Metalia, King Diamond and Princess Beryl even bfore the rebel movement started."

"Now, let's talk about strategies and plans," Darien cut in.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello," Alan said as he walked over to Serena and sat down beside her on a log beside a lake.

"Hi" Serena replied as she looked at him with a weird look. 'He's weird,' she thought as he picked up her hand and started to kiss it.  
  
"So got a boyfriend?" he asked, hoping she say no so he could ask her out.

'what's it to you?' she thought.

"You know you look like the Princess Beryl's maid," he said as he started to move hair off her face.  
  
"Her maid, no I am not her maid, I am not even close to her," Serena snapped and pushed his hand away.  
  
"Well I think Beryl is pretty and she may not be a bad rular like her parents," Alan told her, as Raye walked up and sat down.  
  
"Alan, Darien is planning an attack on the royal guards," she told him as he nodded and walked off. 

"Goodbye Serena, Racheal," he said and walked off.  
  
"What did he want ?" Raye asked her.

"Asked if I had a boyfriend but I didn't answer him," Serena said as she wrapped her arms around her legs.  
  
-

"Come on, I want you to meet some of my friends," Raye said.

"This is the Lady Litana of Lightenglow aka Lita, Lady Amethyst of the Mercicle aka Amy, and Lady Candremina of Luvbeauc aka Mina.Girls, this is Princess Serenity Cynthiana Eleanora Jacqueline Azurite Aurora Sandreline Briar-Rose, HRH of the Royal House of Lunaria aka Serena."

"But tell no one only you guys and Endy know. The other rebels can't know," Serena said.

"Yep, and my brother had a huge crush on her. Everytime he tried to ask her out, he gets all tough-tied. It was funny, but now that he is older I am sure he can ask her now. Then they can get married, have kids, and grow old together," Raye said.

"Let's go set them up," the girls yelled together and ran off leaving poor Amy

"Oh, don't listen to them. They'll just embarrass you badly," she said smiling.

"Oh," Sere said. 

"Come on," said Amy, as they ran to catch up.

"So, how did you guys get here?" Sere asked when they caught up.

"We're also good friends of Endy, and Beryl got jealous, so she stripped us of our titles," Mina said.

"That sounds just like her," Serena said. "But I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Lita told her. "It's not your fault."

"And besides," Mina said. "Think of all the cute boys we see everyday."

"Yeah," sighed Lita as they both got hearts in their eyes.

"It's ok, how do you feel about Diamond? " Mina said softly.

"I dont't know if you know, but Diamond killed my parents so he could give the crown to his other step-daughter," She replied softly.

"Oh, look there's Darien," Mina said and ran off.

"Oh, no," Serena though as her face turned red. "I gotta go," she said and walked off to go sit by the lake where she could see her mother's palace.

'Mother, if only you were here,' she thought. She never met her mother, but everyone said that she was a wonderful person. 'If you were here, we wouldn't even be in this mess. There would be no war, nobody would die for no reason.' Serena sighed wistfully.

"What are you thinking about?"

Serena turned around. There stood Darien, looking at her. She blushed and looked down at her reflection. "Nothing," she said. "I just wish that my mother was alive. None of us would be here if she was."

"But it's not so bad," Darien said softly. "Otherwise, we might have never figured out that we love each other." He came over and gently lifted her chin.

Serena's breathe caught in her throat. 'Oh my god, he's ging to kiss me!' ran over and over again in her mind. Darine leaned closer. Thier lips were about an inch away, when-

"Darien, Darien!" It was Ann. Both pulled away, disappointed. "Well, I better go see what she wants," he said.

"Well did you kiss?" Mina asked walking up.

"Nope," Serena said. Serena let her hair down.

"Oh," Mina said. "Why?" she asked as she took a sip of water.

"Ann called him," Serena replied and stood up, "Well, I am going to go lie down for a bit," Serena said and walked off and into Raye's tent where she was reading a book on war.

"Hey Serena you looked tired," she said.

"Yeah I may takes a nap," she told her.

"Oh, sleep here," she said and walked out of the cabin after Serena nodded.

-

Ann growled in anger. Darien haven't be with Serena for a full day, and already, they were going to kiss. 'Darien is MINE!!" she thought.

Just then Darien came up. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Oh, I just thought that we should get a move on it, before the guards find out where we are." Darien nodded.

"Okay, tell everyone to pack," he said. As he watch Ann walk away, he felt frustrated. He almost kissed Serena, but Ann had to interfere. He was sure it was intentional, since usually, Ann would complain about constantly moving around. He remembered how she flirted with him. He sighed with exasperation. Can't she see that he was't interested?

Darien walked off, "Raye have you seen Serena?" he asked her.

"Yep, in my tent sleeping. She seems upset about something," she replied and walked off. 

"Hmm," he thought and walked in to the tent. There, he saw his little angel sleeping on the bed. He walked up to her and sat down. Just then, Serena's eyes opened.

-

Serenity heard someone come in the tent. She guessed from the footsteps that it was Endymion. She felt him sit down next to her. She opened her eyes and sat up, wraping her arms around his neck. "And now to pick up from where we left off," she said, smiling. She began to laugh at the look on his face.

Then Darien recovered. He leaned over and kissed her. "Why you little minx."

As they broke apart for lack of air, Serena giggled. "But I'm your minx," she said, pulling him on her.

-

Later that day, Darien was seen leaving from Raye's tent with the biggest smile you ever saw.

Review!


	5. Chapter 4

Rebel Princess

By Usagi Usako Chiba and the Writer Princess

Writer Princess: Neither Usagi Usako Chiba nor I own Sailor Moon. 

I know I forgot the disclaimer for the previous chapters, I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind right now, so you're lucky I decided to take the time to update. So please Review.

¡¡

Chapter 4

"Where have you been?" Malchite asked as Darien placed a bag up on a horse.

"I've been busy," he said smiling as Serena walked up to them in a dress with a dark cap over her head.

"Hey " she said smiling, blushing slightly. She looked at Malchite.

"Serena, this Lita's brother, Lord Malachite of Lightenglow aka Mal. Mal, this is Princess Serenity Cynthiana Eleanora Jacqueline Azurite Aurora Sandreline Briar-Rose, HRH of the Royal House of Lunaria aka Serena."

"Hello, Serena, you look beautiful tonight," he said kissing her hand and looked up at her and the stars.  
  
"Thanks, your not as bad looking as your self " she replied turning to see if Darien got jealous she was riding with him on the horse tonight, because she never learned to ride a horse before. Her step-family denied her of all pleasures and kept her locked up.

He did look a little red. Serena giggled.

-

"Is the plan set?"

"Yes. Princess Serenity must be brought to her destiny, no matter the price. If Beryl comes to power, then all is lost."

-

"Queen Metalia's orders is to find Serenity, bring her to the woods and kill her. We'll leave a fake good-bye note, to make it seem like she ran away to the woods, but was attacked by the rebels."

"But I don't understand why she said to put up a magical shield. As far as I know, there's no need for that. Serenity's only useful as an ornament, to show off her beauty."

"There's alway's more than what meets the eye. Her beauty is not her only talent. She is powerful, too. It's best if we follow the queen's orders without questioning."

"I guess it's not worth the risk to find out. Besides, she's paying us a lot of money."

-

"Your Majesty, Princess Serenity is missing."

"Oh? I don't really care about her. Tell me when she shows up, so I can punish her for disappearing." Metalia smiled. She could use this to her advantage. Serenity was the former crown princess. She was the rightful heir as daughter of Serenity. There had be a lot of controversy when Beryl was named heir. If Serenity is missing, they would have no choice, but to accept Beryl as their queen. But to get rid of her will be tricky. She had a power in her that she didn't know she had. That soldier father of hers happened to be a descent from the faerie queen herself. 

She must stop Serenity from becoming queen, or else all her plans for world domination will be ruined.

Serenity WILL die. She'll make sure of that.

"Soon, little pricness, your power will be mine. You'll be lying in the gutters, dead, while Beryl will be sitting on the throne as Queen of the World."

-

Mina, Raye, Lita and Amy were gossiping by the lake. They were planning how to get Endymion and Serenity together, not knowing about their latest time together.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. Two forms appeared. The girls didn't reconize the man in the soldier uniform. Next to him stood a tall women.

The girls were stunned. Raye spoke up."Who or what are you? What do you want from us?"

"We need your help. I am Destiny, Queen of the faeries and the Keeper of Fate. He is my son, Prince Tranquility, known to you as Princess Serenity's father, Sir John Andrews.

"Aren't you dead?" asked Amy incredusley. 

"No. I am a faerie and therefor immortal. So is Serenity. But a problem came up and it ahs to be solved," said Prince Tranqulity. "It has to do with Serenity, Endymion and the throne of Lunaria."

"There is an old prophesy, Royal child of humans and faeries

Has a great task before her.

Great power she carries.

But to complete her fate,

She must find what is rare: 

Find true friends help rid the weight.

And true love that will free her soul. 

With it comes the power

To free the world of woe.

But will she ever know?"

"What does that have to do with us?"

"Serena is the child. But she has to know her destiny. The fate of the world in in her hands."

Amy, Raye, Mina and Lita looked at each other. "How can we help?"

-

Artemis bowed and walked out of the throne room. He couldn't believe his ears when he heard Metalia say that she didn't care about Serenity. She was the kindest and most beautiful of princesses. She was the rightful heir. Her mother was Queen Serenity, King Sol and Queen Selene's daughter. Serena was her daughter. Beryl wasn't. Diamond didn't even belong on the throne. He was the middle prince of something-or-other tiny country called- Neminese or something like that.

Serenity I was a kind and gentle ruler for the short time she lived. Serenity II was just and kind and gentle. She would have made a wonderful queen, leading her country from away from the pain and cruelty that developed in Diamond and Metalis's rule. Beryl would only continue that rule.

Artemis was furious. He knew that the rest of the servants felt the same.They were all fiercely loyal to Serenity II and were just as loyal to her daughter. The entire palace staff would do whatever it takes to put Serenity on the throne. Even if it meant their lives.

¡¡

A/N: This seemed like a good place to end. Please Review.


	6. Chapter 5

Rebel Princess

We do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 5

Serena watch her new friends sitting at the lake talking. "I wonder what they are doing?" she thought and watched them. "I bet Raye is trying to set me up with someone," she said outloud. "Oh really who?" Darien asked as he walked up behind her, Serena smiled, "Alan," she joked trying to see what he would do. "Will he get jealous?" she wondered. By this time, the girls had disapeared from sight.

Darien saw red. He can't believe Alan of all people. Especially after what happened last night. 'Does she like him?' he wondered. "Alan?" he said, just to make sure that he heard right.

Serena smirked. He was jealous! "Is it just me or is there an echo in this camp," she teased.

"Uh," Darien stuttered. "Relax, I'm just teasing. Raye's not setting me up with anybody. Besides, there's only one man I love."

"And who would that be " he asked walking up to her and brushes some hair out of her face.

"Malachite," she laughed and kissed him on the lips, after a while he broke the kiss. 

"MALACHITE!" he yelled, looking at her.

"I'm kidding, I love you," she said smiling and kissed him on the cheek and walked in to the tent to change out of her dress. "Now I am going to go change," she replied giving him another kiss before she left.

Serena heard rustling in the bushes. She decided that it was just a squirrel.

-

Mina, Raye, Amy and Lita hid behind the bushes. They were spying on Darien and Serena. They heard their conversation and tried hard not to giggle when they heard his outbursts, first about Alan, then Malachite. They all silently cheered when they kissed, not knowing what happened in th tent last time. 

After Serena left, Mina said, "Stage 1 complete. They're together."

"Now all we have to do is worry about how to get her powers out," Amy said.

-

"I wonder what they are doing," Mina whispered to Raye.

"Lets send Ann in there so she get's the picture that my brother is taken," she laughed as they ran off to get Ann.

"Guys this is mean," Amy replied as she walked behind them with Lita.

"But it's going to be funny," Lita said and they ran off to Ann and Alans tent to get her to go to Darien's.

"Your majesty, Princess Serenity is nowhere to be found," Artemis said.

Queen Metalia's eyes narrowed in anger. "Find her- or else."

"But I thought that your majesty didn't care about her."

Artemis winced as Queen Metalia glared at him. "I don't ," she said sharply, "but i have to make sure she is gone for good."

'And my plan of draining her energy wouldn't work if she's missing,' she thought. Artemis bowed. "Yes your majesty." He left.

'I may call you your majesty, but I will never call you my queen,' he thought. 'Gone for good, indeed! If I find her, I'll make sure she's safe from the liks of her.' 

-

That evening, Melvin came in.

"Your majesty, we believe Princess Serenity is dead. We found her dress in the woods coverd in blood. The rebels must have killed her," Melvin lied.

Metalia frowned. If Serenity was dead, then there would be no way for her to drain her energy. But a least she's gone for good."Verey well, she is dead. We don't need her anymore. My daughter will be come queen after my husband and I pass on," she smirked. "Now begone," she snapped.

-

"Really, Darien wants to see me?" Ann asked as Lita nodded.

'Yep, he's in there waiting," Raye said as she walked in and then ran behind a bush. 

Ann was thrilled. Darien wanted to see her! 'That'll show that wrench who's the better one! Serena indeed! She's probably a stuck up merchant's daughter, with her airs, with a name like Crysteliana or Shrethiany.' She walked in the tent only to be greeted by an astonishing sight.

-

Serena was in Raye's tent when Darien came with a tent for herself. He helped her set it up. They both went inside to hide from the hot sun. In side was cool and airy. They started out talking and ended up engaged in a makeout fest. Just then, the tent flapped opened.

¡¡

(We'd would stop now, but we're not mean and we're still happy from recieving so many reviews and no flames.)

Darien and Serena were on the floor, liplocked. Ann screamed.

"Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darien! How dare you! Raye said you wanted me!"

-

Serena was hurt. So that was just a lie to get the princess in his bed. "I see you've been lying to me Darien."

"Serena, you misunderstood-"

"Oh I misunderstood alright. I thought you loved me. Instead, you think of me as just some whore. I want you out of my tent, now!"

"Ser-"

"Out!"

As Darien left, Ann followed gleefully. Darien was her's now! She moved next to him to flirt.

"I don't want anything to do with you, Ann. Thanks to you, I just lost the love of my life, so leave. I don't ever want to see or talk to you again, understand!!" Darien stomped off as Ann stared at him in shock. She stared daggers at Serena's tent. 'Ohhhhh, I hate that girl. She managed to ruin everything!

Serena stared at the tent flap. Recovering, she ran behind the bed, where she dress. "Oh god," Serena though doing up her dress and sitting down on the floor, crying.

-

Darien found Raye in the bushes.

"Thanks Raye. Serena thinks I was cheating on her," he snapped.

"What!" she yelled.

"You heard me!" he yelled back.

"Oh, Darien," she said running to Serena's tent.

Raye walked in the tent to see Serena crying. "Serena, Darien was not cheating on you or lying," she said.

"What?" Serena asked looking up.

"We saw you two kissing, so we wanted to play a mean trick on Ann cause she likes Darien, but he hates her, so we send her here thinking he wanted to talk to her. We were hoping he get mad and kick Ann out of the group," she said.

"Oh, I should tell him I am sorry," Serena said looking up, "It's just that in the palace know one has ever loved me except my grandparents before the died so I thought he was lying," she said standing up.

"Talk to him," Raye said and pushed her to the door.

Serena found him next to the lake. "Darien?" she said cautiously.

"What, you've come to scream at me some more?" he said, sarcastically. "I don't need you to puncture my eardrums some more. I get the message." He turned his back to her.Serena winced. She defnately deserve that.

"No, to apologize. I shouldn't have jusmped to conclusions so quickly. I'm sorry." She sat down next to him, in tears. "It's just that I was so hurt when Ann said that you wanted her. I didn't think that she meant that you wanted to speak to her."

Darien turned. "Then what did you think she- oh."

"I am sorry I yelled at you I was wrong, I was wrong not to believe you," Serena said and turned to walk back to her tent. "If you can forgive me, you know where to find me," Serena said and walked off to lie down and think. 'What have I done, I am turning in to Beryl,' Serena though as she sat down and looked at some papers that were from the palace she had stolen, to find out the turth about what happen to her family. 

Just then Darien came in.

"Serena," Darien said and sat beside her.

"Yes..."She was cut off when he kissed her.

"I love you," he whsipered.

"I guess it's time to kiss and make up," she said smiling as he placed the papers on the floor and layed her back down on the bed.

¡¡

Please review if you want the next chapter out by Saturday.


	7. Chapter 6

Rebel Princess

By Usagi Usako Chiba and the Writer Princess

¡¡

A/N: We decided that we would only post a chapter for every five reviews we get. Flames don't count.

We do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter 6

Midmorning a month later found Serena throwing up. She's been doing that for the past two days. Darien and the girls were really worried. They had told her about the prophesy and since then, they've really gotten close. Darien introduced her to Jadeite and Zoicite, Mina's brothers and Nethlyte, Amy's brother.

Darien fetched the healer, Luna.

Then they found out why she was throwing up.

-

Darien was so anxious. Luna insisted on him leaving, so he was pacing the area in front of the tent.Just then, he heard a scream.

-

"What's wrong with me?" Serena asked after Luna finished examining her.

Luna sigh. "It seems to be that you're with child," she said.

Serena screamed. 'This. Is. Not. Happening.'Serena thought frantically. She couldn't be pregnant, she couldn't!

"Serena, calm down."

Just then, Darien ran into the tent.

"What happened!" he yelled. Serena bursted into tears.

"I'm- I'm pregnant," she said.

"What?!"

"What?!" echoed four voices. The girls had followed when they heard the scream. 

"I'm pregnant," she repeated.

"I know but h-" began Lita when suddenly-

"Rebels, you're surrounded. Give up."

Serena and the others ran out. There, to Serena's amazement, stood Melvin at the head of the soldiers and carrying a sword.

"Melvin! What are you doing here?" Serena said in shock.

Melvin dropped the sword in shock. "Princess!" he yelled. He and the rest of his men dropped to the floor in a symbol of respect. "I'm sorry, your highness. When you disappeared, Queen Metalia made me join the army. She sent me and my men to patrol this area. I did not know you were seeking refuge here with the rebels."

Whispers started circulating the camp. Everyone was talking about how the camp leader¡¯s lover was really the princess. Serena stepped forward.

¡°Do not tell Step-Mother about this camp," she said.

"Well, all right, if you come back with us," one of the men spoke up.

"Very well," Serenity said and followed them, stopping only to call good bye.

"Come princess," a man said before picking Serena up and rode off with her with the royal guards following them.

"You're hurting me," Serena snapped as a guard grabbed her arm and dragged her in to a room where Metalia was wating. 

"Serenity, how nice of you to join me," Metalia said, sitting on the throne.

"ARTEMIS, DO WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO YESTERDAY," Metalia yelled making Serena wonder what she was talking about.

"Yes, my queen," he said and took Serena arm and pulled her off.

"Where are we going?" Serena asked as Artemis placed her on a horse before getting on himself.

"You'll see princess," he told her.

-

"You love the leader of the rebels, don't you?" Artemis asking smiling at her.

"Yes, and I am carrying his baby," she told him.

"I know," he said as the road faster.

After two hours Serena found herself in a camp.

"Artemis, where are we?" she asked as someone walked up.

"Who goes there?" Jediete asked walking up to the hooded figures. 

"Jediete?" Serena whispered walking up to him before she passed out.

"We should take her back to the camp," Jediete said picking her up in this arms. "Wow she is heavy," he said as he and Artemis walked to the camp far in the woods. 

¡¡

Read and review please.

¡¡


	8. Chapter 7

Rebel Princess

By Usagi Usako Chiba and the Writer Princess

¡¡

We do not own Sailor Moon

¡¡

Chapter Seven

Serena groaned, waking up. She blinked she was back in her tent. All of a sudden, yesterday's events came rushing back to her. Including the news about her pregnancy.

She walked out, looking for one of her friends. Serena saw Mina by the campfire with Malachite and Lita with Nethlyte. Amy and Zoicite were going over plans with Jadiete and Darien. Nearby, Serena even saw Artemis with Luna, so she looked for Raye.

As she walked, she heard hisses and whispers. She could tell that it was about HER. Serena caught snatched of the conversation as she went by.

"She's ... spy for Metalia... What... Darien thinking... welcomed her."

"...why she... his lover... good side... favors her."

"...bewitched him... a witch..."

"...bribed... lands and titles... made him... her puppet..."

"...royal family... blaming her pregnancy... Darien... peasant... isn't right..."

"...another fault... she's dangerous... spoiled... "

"...snobby, too... haughty... now we know... her rank... puts on airs... thinks she's... better...everyone else..."

Serena tried to ignore them, but it was hard. In the palace, they would just avoid her. But luckily, she didn't see Ann or Alan anywhere.

Finally, she spot Raye and her mother by tha campfire cooking breakfast. She walked over.

"Morning," she said.

"Good morning, Serena, how did you sle-" Raye's mother, Gaea began when she saw her face. "You heard what everyone's saying, right?"

Serena nodded glumly.

"Don't believe them," Raye said. "Half the female population was in love with Darien and half the male population was in love with you. Finding out that you're carrying his child isn't exactly the best thing for their morales."

"And almost everybody else thinks that you're just a snobby princess, but don't worry about them. Now how about some breakfast?"

Serena looked at the pan. In it was greasy bacon and eggs. She suddenly felt queasy. She ran to the nearest bush and threw up.

-

Metalia sat on her throne, furious. Artemis never came back last night. Maybe he was attacked by rebels. That thought camned her down.

Just then, Ann and Alan showed up.

"Who are you?" 

"My name is Ann and this is my brother Alan," she said.

"What are you doing here, peasant?"

"I've come to tell you news about your step-daughter, Serentiy."

"What news?"

"Serenity is alive and she and Artemis went back to the rebel camp. Serena's lover is the camp leader, Darien and is carrying his baby. He is rightfully mine and she stole him away. I want him back. I have a plan to get rid of her for good. I just need your majesty to help me get some items that are hard to get and for your permission, in case I get caught killing a princess of the house of Lunaria."

"I'm listening."

-

"Her powers are going to come out soon. It is earlier than we expected, which is good. It gives her time to recover."

"But evil is happening so much faster than we expected."

"Nothing is happening the way it's suppose to. We must be careful."

"Prince Tranquillity II will have to appear at the camp today."

-

"Halt, who goes there?"

"My name is Travis. I've come to join the camp."

"Why should we trust you?"

"I'm expected by a man named D-"

"Travis, Travis!"

Raye came running up with Darien and the others. "You're early, but it's okay," she puffed. Queen Destiny and Prince Tranquillity had told them about Serena's twin brother, Prince Tranquillity II, who was raised by the faeries.

"Will, it's okay. He's a new addition."

Will grudgingly removed the dagger away from Travis's neck. "Well, if you say so." He walked off.

"Does Serena know?" Tranquillity asked. 

"Yes," Raye said. Travis knew about their titles and they his, but for the sake of sercurity, they used their alias names.

"Then let's go. I want to mee her as soon as possible." They walk off.

-

Serena and Tranquillity got along, excellent. They found out that they were soulsibs, like soulmates, but as brother and sister. They could sense eachother's emotions and can thought-speak to one another, even though Serena's powers didn't appear yet. They were so close, if one got hurt, the other felt it, too.

-

One day, Serena woke up early and decided to go for a walk. She was in the wood when suddenly a pairs of hands grabbed her from behind.

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

We were going to end here with the cliffhanger, but we're too nice. Keep scrolling.

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

It was Ann. Seren tried to scream, but Ann made a shh sound and made for her to follow.

"What are you doing Ann?" Serena asked as she was pulled down by a small lake. 

"I have to tell you something," Ann whispered as they sat down on a log. 

"Tell me what?" Serena asked as she placed a hand on her tummy because she felt a little hungrey.

Ann smiled, "Well Darien and Raye are blaming you for them being found and having half their men badly hurt," she lied watching Serena face go blank. She knew that if Serena was still there when the rebels won, she would be made queen. If she was dead, Darien would most likely rule and she would be by his side as Queen Ann!

"They blame me" she whispered as tears came to her eye's and she placed her head in her hands. Ann was about to kill her when someone hit Ann over then head.

Serena jumped and turned to look at a man with short brown hair and brown eyes. "Who are you?" Serena asked looking at him, scaried he might hit her too. 

The man didn't say anything he just ran away, 'King Damiond will ge happy she's alive,' the man thought ranning off. 

'What am I going to do, I can't go back to the palace they hate me there, I can't go to the camp they blame me there,' she thought sadly. She noticed a piece of paper next to her. She picked it up. On it was the royal seal. 'So Ann's in league with Metalia,' she thought.

Serena looked up, 'I guess I should find somewhere do go,' Serena whisperd to herself as she got up and start to walk, not knowing she ran in to Luna. 

"What was wrong, Princess?"

"Ann tried to kill me and this man saved me, but before that she told me the whole camp blames me for their camp being found and half them being hurt." Serena cried in to Luna's shoulder.

"That's not true," Luna said. "If Ann told you that, then she must be jealous and is trying to get rid of you."

"I found Steo-Mother's seal next to her. It must of fell out of her pocket," she said.

"You see, she must be jealous if she asked Metalia for help. If she's really a rebel, she'd die before going to Metalia for her problems."

"Thanks, Luna." They walked back.

-

"Hey, Serena, there you are. Darien was looking all over for you."

Luna and Serena looked at eachother, debating whether or not to tell them. "I went for a walk in the woods after I woke up," Serena said at last.

"Oh, well, he's over in his tent with Travis."

"Thanks." They walked over.

"Travis, Darien, we have to talk."

"Are you okay? Travis thought that you were in danger," Darien said, worried.

"I was."

"Who is it?" Travis asked.

Luna and Serena told him of what Ann tried to do. Then they showed the seal to them.

Both Tranquillity and Darien were furious. They wanted to kill her for becoming a traitor, but Serena stopped them. But that didn't stop Darien from doing something else.

-

When Ann came to, she was mad. She walked to the camp, where she was given a message to see Darien.

-

Later that day, Ann disapeared from the camp woth all her stuff. 

¡¡

¡¡

As we said in the previous chapter, we only update when we get at least five reviews. (Flames don't count.)

¡¡

¡¡

By the way, visit my site at http://www.angelfire.com/super2/story_fiction.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: We got 12 reviews in two days! We were so happy, we tried to make this chapter longer. Please review when you're done reading. The policy still stands. 

¡¡

¡¡

Rebel Princess

By Usagi Usako Chiba and the Writer Princess

We don't own Sailor Moon 

Chapter 8

Darien walked for to Serena's tent, where she's had been resting. He walked to the cot and sat down on the chair next to it. Serena felt someone nearby sit down and woke up. 

Darien smiled and gave her something. Serena took the small books and opened it, when she did she found string. 

Serena looked up. "Oh, you shouldn't have," she replied and gave him a kiss.

"Serena, when a man meets a woman it is not always love at first sight, especially when you met them in school at age seven, but when I met you, I fell in love and I always know you were the one," he said as he tied it to her finger.

"Serena, maybe people later find out that they where not meant for each other and their love breaks, but I will do anything to make sure this string does not break," he replied then a ring fell down and on to her finger. 

"Marry me," Darien whispered as Serena looked up from the diamond ring.

"Yes," Serena said and threw her arms arould his neck. "I love you," she whispered.

Darien smiled, "I love you too," he said and gave her a kiss.

They broke apart for lack of air and smiled again. Serena laid on the cot on her belly while Darien sat in the chair in front of it.

"You know that that's my mother's engagement rong that my father gave her. I rescued it from the safe right before my house burned down. Somehow, I knew that I would see you again and that we would get married."

Serena teared up. "I shouldn't have it, either Raye or your mother should wear it."

"My mother told me when I was ten, that she hoped that this ring would belong to her daughter-in-law. That's why she's so happy that we fell in love. She always liked weddings," Darien said.

"Are you sure Raye won't mind?"

"Naw, she's been bugging me for days asking when I'm going to propose. She'll be thrilled. Besides, she likes weddings almost as much as my mother does."

"Well then lets plan ours."

They talked for a half hour, making plans.

-

Around mid-afternoon, Serena and Darien walked out of the cabin with big smiles. Travis saw them and felt Serena's happiness and knew right away that Darien had proposed.

"Congratulations!" he said. Everybody looked at them. 

"What?" asked Mina. "Do you guys know something we don't? You two look like cats that drank milk."

Everyone sweatdropped. "Mina, the correct term is cats that ate the canary," said Amy.

Mina made a face. "EWW!"

Serena laughed. At this, they remembered the topic of questioning, and returned their attention to the couple. They gasped as Serena held up her diamond engagement ring. It sparkled in the sunlight as it rested on her left hand.

Lita and Mina squealed. "When's the wedding?"

Serena smiled happily. "When the war's over. I want you guys to be my bridesmaids and your brothers, your escorts."

"Yes," Lita shouted. She started jumping up and down, chanting, "I get to be in a wedding, I get to be in a wedding," over and over again. She finally stopped when she noticed that everyone was staring at her. "What's wrong?" she asked. 

"Who put sugar in her milk?" Mina asked.

Everyone sweatdropped again.

-

"Thing are going the way they should, but fate is still not set in stone. We must speed up the process as soon as possible. I'm sending Princess Serenity's other guardians, for due to the fact that time is speeding up and events are happening early than they should. There are already an assasination attempt on her life."

"I will go contact them." They disappeared.

-

Metalia sat on her throne in frustration. That wretched peasant girl, Anna or something like that, failed her mission. Serenity's daughter still lives. 'Ohh, I hate that girl,' she thought. 'She's harder to kill than a cat with nine lives! And most of the country is loyal to her, thanks to that blasted mother of hers, Serenity.'

She pounded the throne with her fist. She'll kill that girl in that's the last thing she does.

-

The palace staff peered timidly through a peephole. They learned the hard way that it was not a good idea to go near the queen when she was mad. Then, she would make the entire country suffer by throwing them in the dungeon and raising the taxes still higher.

Things use to be better when Queen Serenity's daughter lived at the palace. She use to give the servants her jewels to sell to help pay the taxes and she would take care of them when they became so sick, they couldn't work.

That's why they were loyal to her. They knew that she would make a good queen. Things weren't exactly cheerful and fun while she was gone, but they knew that she was safe in a rebel camp. They had to dethrone Metalia and put Princess Serenity on it. Only then would things settle down and life be happier.

It would take a miracle, but all they had left was hope. Metalia stripped them of everything else. Power, money, possesions, homes, even happiness. She made slaves of them to show off her power. But she couldn't take away their hope.

-

Ann fumed. How dare Darien kick her out of the rebel camp. Then, when she went to Metalia for help, she just sat on that bloody throne of hers and sneered, calling her an imbecile of a peasant girl and saying that she's worthless. She was mad and wanted all of them to pay. Even on Metalia. Especially Metalia.

'I'll show them! I'll kill them all and rule this kingdom for myself. Then Darien and that wrench, Serenity would beg for my love and I'll just laugh at them.'

Ann grinned. She just came up with the perfect way to get her revenge.

-

Mina, Serena, Amy, Lita and Raye were chatting happily about dresses. The boys were off discussing strategies for the rebels. Darien didn't want to leave her, but Serena convinced him, saying that the sooner they win the war, the sooner they could get married.

He agreed, reluctantly and left with the others, leaving the girls talking excitedly about the wedding and their roles in it.

Mina sighed. "It's so romantic, howhe proposed during war, making promises. This is like a love story. (A/N: lol!) Princess falls in love with a rebel noble while hiding her from her evil step-family. They get engaged and will marry when the war's over."

"Hey, now that you mention it, it does seem rather like a fairy tale. Especially with the fact that she has to furfill a prophecy and so on."

"Speaking of the prophecy, what do you think is going to set your powers free?" asked Amy.

"I don't know."

"Well, do you have any idea when?"

"In eight months," came a familiar voice.

"In the meantime, prepare for the battle," came another familiar one.

Serena and the other girls jumped up, but saw no one. "Where are you, Father, Grandmother?" asked Serena.

"Here," they said in unison.

There was a bright flash of light, blinding the girls.

-

Duchess Amaralene of Uraniuso cursed. The townspeople of Uraniuso, Neptala, Sateria and Plusora drove her and her cousins out, saying they didn't need people like them in their town, thank you very much. Their town indeed. Her ancestors were the ones who found it and were the noble families of those towns for generations. They've been there since Lunaria first began. They were as old as the royal family. Now, because they disprove of Metalia, they were stripped of their lands and titles, causing the townspeople to drive them out in fear of Metalia's wrath. 

Amara walked over to her cousins, Countess Michallea of Neptala, Baroness Hoturia of Sateria and Baroness Tristanali of Plusora. They were slumped over in grim defeat. 

"What are we going to do?" asked Baroness Hoturia.

"We join the rebels," Duchess Amaralene answered.

"Is that a good idea?" said Countess Michallea.

"They drove us out, we might as well fight against them," snapped Baroness Tristanali.

"But do you think we would fit in?"

"Yes, if we don't give our identities, it's okay. It woul-"

"I have an alternative," came a voice.

"Who's there?"

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. When it faded, there was a tall woman. She was dressed in rich fur and silk robes and had a crown on her head, buried between masses of silver hair. Her posture was regal and her air commanding. Next to her stood a man in a warrior uniform but with a small crown on his head.

"Who are you?"

"I am Queen Destiny of the Faeries and this is my son, Prince Tranquillity. We have an offer for you."

"Elaborate."

"My grandaughter is Princess Serenity of Lunaria."

"The Princess Serenity?" asked Baroness Hoturia

"Yes, well, she's the true heir to the throne and that means it should be Queen Serenity II and not Queen Beryl. So Metalia is trying to kill her. Right now, she's at a Rebel camp with friends. She's safe there, but she still needs your help. I know that you four, like her other friends, know how to fight. So can Serenity, but currently, her condition doesn't allow her to practice. I need you to help her friends guard her until her powers come out. Do you accept it?"

The girls looked at each other. "Well we have nowhere to go," said Countess Michallea.

"I want to help dethrone Metalia," said Duchess Amaralene.

"It would be interesting," said Baroness Hoturia.

"We accept," said Baroness Tristanali. "We were planning to join a camp, anyway."

"Excellent."

"Let us go."

They disappeared in a bright flash of light.

-

The light faded. Standing there was Queen Destiny and Prince Tranquillity. But they weren't alone. With them were four women.

"This is the Countess Michallea of Neptala, Duchess Amaralene of Uraniuso, Baroness Hoturia of Sateria and Baroness Tristanali of Plusora. They were also stripped of their titles and lands by Metalia. They will be helping you girls protect Serenity and figure out a way for her powers to come out."

"Okay. Thanks, Grandmother, Father."

"You're welcome, Serenity and good luck."

"Good luck, daughter."

The two disappeared in a flash of light.

Everyone shielded their eyes. "My, they're bright," Amy said.

"So, what do you want us to call you as? It's not a good idea to give your real names and titles," Lita said.

"I'm Amara, this is Michelle, Trista and Hotaru. You are..."

"I'm Princess Serenity Cynthiana Eleanora Jacqueline Azurite Aurora Sandreline Briar-Rose of Lunaria aka Serena. This is the Lady Litana of Lightenglow aka Lita, Lady Amethyst of the Mercicle aka Amy, Lady Rayanna of Mar of Terran and Lady Candremina of Luvbeauc aka Mina. Pleasure to meet you."

"Thrilled."

"So, let's get you set up."

Just then, Darien and the others strolled in. "Hi, Sere, who are they?"

"New additions. This is the Countess Michallea of Neptala aka Michelle, Duchess Amaralene of Uraniuso aka Amara, Baroness Hoturia of Sateria aka Hotaru and Baroness Tristanali of Plusora aka Trista. They were also stripped of their titles and lands by Metalia. They'll be helping us figure out a way for my powers to come out. They're also staying at the camp with us."

"Okay then, let's get you settled."

-

They set up tents next to Serena's. They were introduced and fitted in nicely. The nine girls became close friends. Life was more pleasant for eight months.

-

Serena was in labor. In painful labor. The baby was about to be born. And it didn't want to.

Just then, Serena said something surprising. "I want to get married now."

"What!?"

"You heard me. I want to get married before the baby's born."

"Alright." He left to call a priest.

-

"It's a girl!"

"What are you going to name her?"

Serena looked at her newborn daughter. "Princess Serenity Rayeanna Litana Candremina Amethyst Michallea Amaralene Horturia Tristanali of Lunaria."

"Aww, you didn't have to name it after us."

"You're my best friends."

"That's so sweet."

"But what a mouthful."

"Her nickname would be Rini."

"Rini," said Darien. "I like the sound of that.

Serena suddenly gasped. She almost dropped Rini, because her stomache suddenly started hurting. "Ow!" she managed.

Suddenly, light formed in the room. Serena began glowing and the pain eased away. "My powers!" she cried.

"Finally," Amara said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. The powers healed me."

"Good."

Serena yawned. "Mina, do you mind taking care of Rini? I need a nap."

"Of course I don't mind. It was a hard birth and besides, she's SO adorable." She took Rini and the girls left.

Serena curled up and fell asleep. Darien paused long enough to gently kiss her cheek before leaving the tent to admire his daughter.

¡¡

Finished! Eight whole pages!

By the way, visit my site at www.angelfire.com/super2/story_fiction.

And PLEASE review. I know you want to .

|

|

|

|

|

|

\|/ Press the button!~


	10. Chapter 9

Konnichiwa Minna-chan!

Thanks for all the reviews. For those of you who didn't, take a leaf out of their books. Please Now I know you don't read author's notes, (W.P.: I know I don't) so, on with the story!

¡¡

Rebel Princess

By Usagi Usako Chiba and the Writer Princess

¡¡

We don't own Sailor Moon.

¡¡

Chapter 9

"Sir, the baby was born," a man with short brown hair reported when he walked up to his master.

"Good, It's time for Beryl and Metalia to die," A voice replied and walked out of the room.

"You will be mine, Serenity," the voice laughed in to the air.

-

"Soon it is time for them to find out the truth."

"Are they ready?"

"Yes."

"Are they going to take it well?"

"They will not have time to, with the events after that."

"Diamond wants the throne."

"And Serenity."

"But the eight guardians are to protect her, as of the two Princes."

"Let us hope that they will succeed."

-

"How's my baby?" Serena asked Rini as she rocked her to sleep.

Two days had passed since her birth. Even though she was still weak, Serena's powers had come in handy, so she wasn't bedridden, thank goodness. But she was still getting use to them and testing out what she can or can't do.

"How's my baby?" Darien asked, walking into the room as Serena placed their daughter in the small bed in front of their bed.

Raye walked in, carrying a huge slab of chocolate. "Here's the chocolate you wanted," she said, handing it to her.

"Thanks." Serena grabbed the huge slab and took a bite.

"Sweetheart, do you really need to eat all that chocolate?" Darien asked as Raye placed a blacket on Rini.

"If you say I am getting fat, you can sleep putside tonight," Serena joked as Darien mouth dropped open.

"But honey, it's Monday and we always make lo..." he didn't get to finish because Serena hit him in the ribs.

"Darien," Serena replied as Raye started to laugh.

"You guys have a time when you do it? Why?" she asked moving her eyebrows up.

"What about you and Jadeite? Haven't you two made love?" asked Serena teasingly.

"Yes, but we don't set a certain time," Raye said, flushing.

"You and Jadeite? So that's where he's be sneaking to!"

"Well, everybody's pairing up, too! Mina's been with Malachite, Lita with Nethlyte and Amy with Zoicite. Even Luna is with someone- Artemis. So it's natural for me to be him."

"Luna and Artemis!" Darien yelped.

"Shh, you'll wake Rini."

"So, what's this about a schedule?"

"Well," Darien said as he grabbed Serena's hand and stepped out of the tent, just to make sure not to wake the baby. "It's because of- well, um- uh- Serena you tell her."

Serena rolled her eyes as Raye bursted into laughter at her brother's stuttering. "Good grief," Serena muttered. She was about to explain when Diamond and his men rode up.

"It's about time I found you!" he yelled at Serena.

"What are you doing here, you monster?" Serena screamed and slapped him across the face. By then, the entire camp came running up to see the commotion. Many gasped when they saw Princess Serenity slap King Diamond over the face. And isn't he suppose to be sick and bedridden?

"Do you wish everyone here to know what you did to my family and to PRINCE ENDYMION AND PRINCESS RAYEANNA'S " Serena snapped forgetting they didn't know about their past.

"What do you know?" he snapped.

"That their father was king until you killed him when they where three and one, so you could be king. Then you kicked their mother and them out of the palace. You know that Endymion is suppose to be KING and not you," Serena said, getting really mad.

"Oh and another thing, I know you killed my father. You and my father were best of friends. Then you became jealous when she found out she was praganat with me and my twin brother, so you got your parents to make my mother marry you.

"When you found out she won't not marry you, you had my father sent away and killed. My mother never knew what you did so she married you so I could have a father as well as my brother. But you made a deal with Metalia, her jealous best friend to give her the throne so her daughter could be come queen, only if she killed my mother.

"Which she glady did. You had my brother sent away because you wanted only me for some reason. Later you found out my grandparents would not give the throne to you so you made a document saying if they died you get the throne. Then you killled my grandparents and locked me away for years so you could give Beryl my birthright.

Diamond was furious to find out his secrets were no longer well, scret. "Either way, you will be my bride," he yelled. He grabbed her and rode away. The other men quickly followed

-

Endymion was shocked to find out his past, but quickly grabbed a horse and rode after him. All ten guardians rode after him, followed by Travis.

-

They've been riding hard for a good part of an hour. Serena was still struggling.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"Never. I am after all, your future husband."

"No. I'm already married and happily too, I might add."

Diamond sneered. "What, to that boy?"

"He's more of a man than you are!" Serena was mad. "Now, let me go!"

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I'll make you!"

"You're trying to threaten me. How cute."

"Why you pompus, imbecile. I-"

Just then, the others caught up. There was a battle. Diamond tried to leave, but Serena had finally remembered her powers and made him unable to move. Finally, Darien and the others won. There were no casualties or serious injuries. All ten of them had been practicing fighting hard during the nine month period she was pregnant.

"You witch! I can't move! What did you do to me? How dare you? I'm your king!"

"You're not king," Serenity said quietly. "You've stolen two thrones, both mine and Endymion's. And for that, you must pay." A spark of light appeared and Diamond faded away to the music of his tortured screams.

Everyone gaped at Serenity. During that time, her faerie symbol, the moon mark, had appeared and her outfit had changed. Instead on a rough peasant dress, she was wearing a white silk gown with gold stitching. Her hair was even longer, piling around her feet, even though it was in 'meatballs', and now was gold with silver streaks. Her eyes took on a silvery blue tint. A silver crown rested on her head.

Endymion broke the silence. "Wow, Sere, you look beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you, love."

"So, let's get back, okay?" Travis said.

"Fine." Serenity blinked and her fancy outfit and crown replaced by another silk dress, but not as fancy and flowers in her hair. Her hair. It was still just as long and silvery, as was her eyes. Her moon mark also stayed.

"Uh, so let's go."

They climbed the horses and set off for the camp.

"So how are we going to explain your hair without telling them of your powers?" Mina asked.

"We could say that Diamond took me to a witch and had her change the way I look so you won't reconize me, but you interupted her, so this is how I turned out. We could say that she couldn't get the spell off," Serena said.

"Good idea."

Just then there was a rustle coming from the bushes and a voice called out, "In the name of the king, what is your business?"

-

Alan had been quiet since Ann disappeared, but when he saw Diamond capture Serena, he became green with envy. 'How can such a old man succeed when I can't?' He thought. He decided to capture Serenity for himself.

¡¡

Cliffhanger! See if you can guess who the mysterious voice is. (No, it's not Alan.)

Note: About that part with Serena forgetting to use her powers, remember that she only had them for two days now and with Rini and everything, she'd be forgetful, even if it's such a big deal.

A lot of people seemed to be after Serena, right? And keep an eye out for Diamond! He's not completely gone! Now press the button! Review!

Ja!

~The Writer Princess and Usagi Usako Chiba

¡¡


	11. Chapter 10

Konnichiwa Minna-sama!

W.P.: Try my site. It's at www.angelfire.com/super2/story_fiction.

Here we go again. Arigato for being so short. Please R & R.

¡¡

Rebel Princess

By Usagi Usako Chiba and the Writer Princess

We don't own Sailor Moon, or all our stories would be on TV.

Chapter 10

"Melvin, is that you?" Serena asked.

Melvin came out of the bushes followed closely by Molly.

"How did you know my name?"

"You don't reconize me?"

Melvin looked closer. "Princess?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Long story. Now what are you doing her?"

Molly smiled. "Metalia was so pleased that Melvin brought you back that she let us get married and live out here, where Melvin's post is."

"Oh. It's getting late and the others and I have to get back to camp. So if you don't mind, can we pass through?"

"Oh sure."

"I'll visit sometime."

"You better! Bye."

"Bye."

-

Serenity walked down the river with Rini in her arms. "Come on honey, let's go to sleep. It's late," She whispered as she turned to walk back to the camp.

"Hello," Alan said walking up. He heard the voice in his head again. 'Just get her to drink this and she'll be asleep for 2 days.' He handed her a container. "Drink this, it'll make you feel better after all that excitement."

"Thank you," Serena said and took a sip. She made a face and when Alan's back was turned, threw the rest away.

"Here, let me take Rini," Luna said. She walked up smiling.

"Thanks," Serenity said and started to walk behind her when she passed out.

-

Luna was placing Rini in her bed when Endymion walked in. "Luna, have you seen Serenity?" he asked, placing a kiss on his daugther's head.

"She was following me with Alan..." she stopped talking and looked up. "Alan is working for Diamond and he's after Serenity," Luna said, not knowing he wanted her for himself.

-

"The trouble just started. I wish we could do something."

"You know it is in the rules that we can only watch and leave others to their destiny. We do not intervene unless it is absolutly needed. Serenity has guardians. We picked them ourselves. Have faith in them. They will protect her. And Endymion and Travis would give their lives for her."

"You are right. Let us hope that all is well and will turn out the way destiny planned."

-

Travis was pacing back and forth, worrying about Serena when he got a message.

'Alan has me. I'm in a cave. I don't know where. He's holding me because if lust for power and beauty. He's going to try to make me pregnant. Help me!'

"Alan!" he yelled.

Everyone stared at him.

"Alan!" He yelled again. "Serena just sent me a message. She's in a cave. Alan has her!"

"Alan! That f*** a***ole!" yelled Darien.

"Let's go look for her."

"Let's go!"

The two men raced off, followed by the eight women.

-

Serena opened her eyes. Where was she?

Then she remembered. Alan! She bit her lip. That drink must have been a sleeping potion. No wonder it was so bitter. It was lucky that she only drank a sip and threw the rest out.

Serena took a look around her. She was in a cave. She noticed a lump on the floor. She crawle dover and opened it. In it was papers. She reconized it as offical papers. The missing official papers regarding who her father is. He was going to black mail her!

Then she noticed a book. She opened it. It was Alan's diary.

Soon I will have the Princess. With these papers, I can blackmail her into making me king! And if I impregnant her, I will have a weapon to use against her. Tomorrow, I will set out my plan.

'Oh no!'

She closed her eyes and tried to send a message to Tranquillity. 'Alan has me. I'm in a cave. I don't know where. He's holding me because if lust for power and beauty. He's going to try to make me pregnant. Help me!'

Just then she heard footsteps outside. Quickly, she put everything back in the bag and lay down, like she was asleep. But it wasn't Alan that came in the cave, it was a bear.

  
Cliffhanger. Please Review. We need inspiration.

Ja Ne!

The Writer Princess and Usagi Usako Chiba


	12. Chapter 11

Konnichiwa again! R & R please. We won't update until we get at least five reviews (flames don't count).

Writer Princess: Try my site. It's at www.angelfire.com/super2/story_fiction.

Now on with the story...

¡¡

We don't own Sailor Moon.

Rebel Princess

By Usagi Usako Chiba and the Writer Princess

Chapter 11

¡¡

Just then she heard footsteps outside. Quickly, she put everything back in the bag and lay down, like she was asleep. But it wasn't Alan that came in the cave, it was a bear.

"What am I going to do?" Serena thought as she closed her eyes. 'I'll run away, but the thing is that I don't know where I am,' Serena thought. She looked at the bear as it ate some food from a pan.

Serena got up slowly and ran as fast as she could go, 'Where am I suppose to go?' she thought sitting down on a log with her face in her hands. She noticed a path.

"I can go to town if I walk on this path," she said out loud and got up. Serena started to ran down the path as fast as she could.

-

A black shape emerged from the shadows. It was thin and transparent, but in a man's shape. It followed Serena.

-

Alan appeared at the cave door. He looked around and frowned. No Serena. Where did she go?

The he saw her ahead, running.

-

Darien and the others had been traveling for an hour. They were getting tired, but they didn't let that stop them. They were afraid for Serena.

"What are we going to do?"

"If he touches her, I'll kill him."

"After I'm through with him, there won't be enough of him left to even see."

"He'll be sorry he was ever born.

"Of course."

"Ditto."

"Let's hurry."

-

Serena was tired, since she had be walking for almost an hour. She was about to sit daown to rest.

CREEEKK!!

Serena looked around wildly. "Who's there?"

No one answered.

Serena saw a town up ahead. She started heading in that direction, but then, she felt somehting hit her head. The last thing she saw before she fell unconscience was a ghostly shape.

-

"The end draws closer. Let us hope that she is ready."

"She has to be. For her country's sake."

-

"Ohhh..." Serena moaned. She woke up. She was on a large bed of black ebony with satin sheets.

"Where am I now?" she thought and stood up. "Oh no, I am back at the palace," Serena thought as she looked around the room.

"Why am I here?" she thought and ran out of the room to the ballroom where she saw Alan on the throne watching women strip. Next to him was a ghostly figure- Diamond!

"Serena," a voice whispered. Serena tripped and fall off the window seat and onto the ground.

"Molly," she whispered as she rubbed her butt.

"Why am I here? How's Rini and everyone? Where are they?" Serena asked as Molly helped her outside to a small garden. 

"Alan came with that- that- shadow, Diamond, saying that Diamond arranged him to marry Beryl and become king after he was dead, in exchange for preforming a spell to give him his body back, since he wasn't really dead."

"What about me?"

"He said that you would be his mistress."

"Alan's?"

"No, Diamond's. Alan wanted you originally, but then gave you up for Beryl's hand and body. I overheard them talking."

"Oh, no, what am I going to do?"

"Let's hope for the best.

¡¡

Writer Princess: Sorry so short. I just started high school and it's a really big school. I'm losing a lot of sleep because of homework. Also, my school is an hour away if you travel by the New York subway (even if you take the express, you only get there five minutes earlier).

Review please.

Until Next Time, Ja!

The Writer Princess and Usagi Usako Chiba

¡¡


	13. Chapter 12

Konnichiwa again!

Gomen for not updating for so long. The first few days of school are _really_ busy (especially in a whole new school.)

R & R please. We won't update until we get at least ten reviews. Flames don't count. (And Rebecca, next time, we won't accept review that repeat the same thing.)

Writer Princess: Try my site. It's at www.angelfire.com/super2/story_fiction.

Now on with the story...

¡¡

Usag Usako Chiba and I don't own Sailor Moon. So lawyers, please don't bother us. We're too busy with schoolwork to worry about you.

W.P.: Besides, I only have two bucks, barely enough to go to pay for my yucky school cafeteria lunch in New York.

Rebel Princess

By Usagi Usako Chiba and the Writer Princess

Chapter 12

Travis and the others had arrived at Lunserven, the capital. They had been there for a few days, trying to find a way into the palace.

Then he saw a familiar figure up ahead, some one who could help them.

He was dressed in a guard's uniform.

-

Serena sighed. Two days had passed since she was brought here. She was in a tiny room in the servant's wing, but it wan't that bad, since the servants disliked Alan. They helped her adjust to everything.

She hadn't started her duties yet, since there Alan had called for a celebration. Serena would start when Beryl became pregnant, for which she was greatful.

Mostly, she wandered around the familiar palace, thinking about Darien, Rini, and the others. She missed them so much.

Right now, she was in the library, reading.

Serena's thoughts drifted off...

-

Molly was dusting the books. She was now a maid. When Alan was sent to patrol the border, she was ordered to come back to the palace to work. At least he was returning today.

She sighed.

Serena had told her about everything that happened. Molly shook her head. 'Poor her. She must be heartbroken. After all, she and Darien seem so happy together. And they even had a daughter together. I wish I could do something.'

Then she saw Serena sitting there with an open book in her lap. She was staring off into space and tears were in her eyes. 'She must be thinking of Darien and Rini.'

She started to move toward her, but then Serena stood up and left.

-

Serena sighed wistfully. Then she noticed that the sun was about to set.

'It's almost time for dinner,' Serena thought in a hurry. 'I have to go.' Even though her room was in the servant's wing, she still had to attend the feasts with Alan.

She stood up and promptly left. 'I wonder where Molly is...'

-

Serena was dressed and on her way down. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her arm. She turned very quickly. 

"Travis!" she cried.

He smiled. "Hi, sis."

"How did you get in?"

"Melvin."

"Molly said that he was coming home today."

"Listen, at midnight, Darien and I will come for you, okay? Melvin told us where your room is."

"Alright, midnight."

The two seperated.

-

In the shadows, a dark figure smiled cruelly.

'So the little princess is escaping today. Well, I'll just tell His Majesty that.'

He crept away.

-

Dong, clock chimed.

Midnight.

Serena was ready.

She crept out and met the shadowy figures. "Lets go."

"I think not," came another voice.

Serena spun around. Alan!

Quickly, she ran, Darien and Travis following. Alan chased after them.

At the gate, guards were waiting.

Then Travis let loose a sharp whistle. Servants appeared with swords and started fighting against the soldiers! Melvin was leading them.

Following them was Mina and the girls, and Mal and the guys. They were on horseback and they were leading three extra horses.

"Come on!"

They ran and swung up on a horse.

More of the rebel cause poured in. They were winning.

But Alan wasn't defeated so easily.

"Reinforcements!" He bellowed.

More and more guards appeared. They were outnumbered six to one.

¡¡

Sorry for the (semi) cliffhanger, but if you want the next chapter posted by the end of next week, then review please.

Until Next Time, Ja!

¡¡

~The Writer Princess and Usagi Usako Chiba

¡¡


	14. Chapter 13

Konnichiwa again!

Here's Chapter 13! The end is coming! Please review and tell use what you think!

¡¡

Disclaimer: Neither Usagi Usako Chiba, nor I, own Sailor Moon or any persons involved with her. (Sorry, couldn't help myself.)

Rebel Princess

By Usagi Usako Chiba and the Writer Princess

Chapter 13

Serena, Darien and Travis jumped in the fight without hesitation. Darien stayed near Serena, since he didin't want to take any chances. But then the two became separated because of the overwhelming numbers of the enemy.

Slowly, the enemy moved back and retreated. They were winning!

Just then, Darien was slashed in in the shoulder. Serena heard him cried out in pain. Darien fell to the ground just as the last soldier was defeated.

"That's it," Serenity thought as she closed her eyes and let the power go through her.

She let out a bright blast of light.

When she was visible again, she had changed. Serena was floating above the ground. The moon mark appeared and her gray servant dress changed into a white, silk gown with gold stitching on it. Her hair was even longer, piling around her feet, even though it was in 'meatballs', and now was gold with silver streaks. Her eyes took on a silvery blue tint. A silver crown rested on her head. A pair of white wings sprouted from her back and grew until it nearly brushed the ground.

She was glowing. Her hands were cupped in front of her. Streams of light filtered from it.

Darien and the others gaped in shock.

"No!" yelled Alan. "I won't let you win!" He grabbed a sword and and rushed toward her.

Serena twisted a strand of light and Alan flew back, the sword harmlessly landing in a pile of dirt.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said in a cool voice.

Serenity then murmered something under her breath, and the world exploded in stars.

¡¡

Sorry! That seemed like the best place to stop. Please review!

Until Next Time!

Ja~

~Usagi Usako Chiba and the Writer Princess

¡¡


	15. Chapter 14

¡¡

Here's the next chapter! Please R & R! No flames please!

¡¡

Rebel Princess

By Usagi Usako Chiba and the Writer Princess

(Sorry about the sucky battle scene! We can't do it very well.)

Chapter 14

Suddenly she was hit by a wave of evil. Diamond were standing there, arms outstretched. Metalia was next to him

"You will not ruin me!" Diamond hiss. He move to strike again, while she was still recovering.

-

Darien and Travis saw what was happening. Darien had recovered somewhat, so both men moved forward and tried to help. Darien distracted Diamond while Travis prepared to attack.

"Watch out!" Metalia yelled.

Diamond spun and saw Travis just as he sent attacked Metalia. He sent a wave of power to him. Travis became unconcious under the pressure.

It was up to Darien now. As Diamond prepared to attack him, Darien heard a voice talking his head. It sounded like Queen Destiny's.

/Use your powers, Darien. They're in you. Fight for what you loooovvveeee...\

Suddenly, he knew what to do. Before Diamond could move, Darien had sent his energy toward him and killed him. As Darien sunk into unconciousness, the last thing he thought was, 'Serena...'

-

Serena opened her eyes. 'Huh?' she thought. 'Where am I?' She sat up.

She reconized the room. 'I'm in my mother's room! It's been empty since she died!'

Then Travis and Darien came in, carrying two trays. "Serena! You're awake! Do you want something to eat?"

"What happened?" she asked as she dug in.

"After you became unconcious, I got rid of Metalia, but Diamond attacked me. Then Darien unearthed his power and got rid of him. Beryl and Alan were wiped of thier memories and sent to live together in a far off place, so now you and Darien are the king and Queen," Travis said.

"Oh." Serena looked at Darien. "I'm gald you're okay."

Darien had the same tender look in his eyes. "Me too."

Travis left quietly to give them some privacy

¡¡

There's only an epilogue left!

Until then!

~ Usagi Usako Chiba and the Writer Princess

¡¡


	16. Epilogue

¡¡

Sorry for the delay!

W.P: I had a million and one projects to work on at once. Life sucks when you go to a special school for the smart people (don't ask me how I got in). I'm suppose to be working on my science project, my art report, my entries for the Scholastic contest, my english story, etc, etc, but as a christmas present, I'm posting this epilouge.

And Here's the End! 

¡¡

For the last time, we don't own Sailor Moon.

Rebel Princess

By Usagi Usako Chiba and the Writer Princess

Epilogue

"So, have you told him yet?" asked the now Princess Rayeanna of Terranovae, walking over.

"Nope, but I will. I am so happy I am having another baby," said the soon-to-be Queen Serenity Cynthiana Eleanora Jacqueline Azurite Aurora Sandreline Briar-Rose, HRH of the Royal House of Lunaria. She smiled as she watch the servants set up for the ball following the coronation.

"How do you think he's going to act?"

Serenity giggled. "His expression would be priceless."

"You look wonderful, Serena." said Princess Rayeanna.

"You'll impress all your subjects," said Lady Candremina of Luvbeauc

"Yeah," agreed the Ladies Amethyst of the Mercicle and Litana of Lightenglow, Countess Michallea of Neptala, Duchess Amaralene of Uraniuso, Baroness Hoturia of Sateria and Baroness Tristanali of Plusora, who were, with Lady Candremina, Serenity's new Ladies in Waiting.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready?" asked Lady Amethyst.

"No."

Giggles.

A servant came in the room, and curtseyed, saying, "Your highness, the ceremony is to begin."

-

The famous Queen Serenity and King Endymion of the houses Terrane and Lunaria, were happily celebrating thier second child a year later. His name was Prince Mendennerier, but he was called Denny for short.

Denny was followed by Roseana (Rosie), and her, by the twins Larcener (Larry) and Sheliela (Shelly), because of how often thier parents expressed how much they loved eachother (-_-0).

Mina married Malachite; Amy, Zoicite; Raye, Jadeite and Lita, Nethlyte. They all had children.

And they lived happily ever after.

¡¡

That's it, Folks! (I know, corny.)

¡¡

We would like to thank these people for reviewing:

sailorstarz184

Love's Princess

Solaria

Wind Elf

Avalonic

pochahontas82

Elven Mistress

Deny

Serenity Lunaria

lindy*girl

Hakone

The Selene Goddess

Serenity Lunaria

Princess Of The Moon and Sun

Angeldance

Rani*Asta*Nachni

lexi

Rebecca Stump 

UsaTsuko

Mystic_fan55

Airyotal Aires

Kelly Siebert

AngelSweetie

princessscout91589

Lunaia

Rosealeena

Moons Majesty

Ariadne 

Lady Dark Angel

OrangePUPPPY

Vampirerose13

moonie

Shadow

MoonKat

Eo

Shinigami

Sailor Star

Kira Sara

hehe

El fillae de lunae

Princess of the stars

Sailor Writer

Daughter of Athena

Mystic_fan55

Kuro Tenshi

Swirkle

PixiePrincess

Aylee the Dragon

Dream 

Sellenity00000

(We're sorry if we missed you or your name was wrong. Also, some people didn't leave a name, so we can't give you credit.)

And thanks to all of those who I know will review this chapter (We hope; -_-0)!

~Usagi Usako Chiba & the Writer Princess

¡¡


End file.
